My Tourniquet
by whitney5678
Summary: Everyone hates her. The reason is not her fault. But she is changed forever because of it. Can they save her tormented soul before it's too late? Or will she be smothered in hate. HGDM Please read and review. I think you will like it Song fic also edited yay!
1. Hello and Vindicated

AN: This is my 2nd or third HP fic. I hope you like it. Anyway. This will be dark. If you can't handle self abuse or abuse in general read this at your own risk. Any way I'll start this fic. It's a song fic. The song in this first chapter is Hello by Evanescence and Vindicated by Dash Board Confessional.

Also I wrote this before the 6 th book came out so there will be differences.

Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again

Spring break was almost over . As usual in London the weather was cold, wet, and windy. I sat on my window box playing on my electric guitar. (AN: Hermione is OOC in this fic). I play as I watch the rain slide down the window kissing the glass.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

My look had changed since fifth and sixth year. In Sixth year I had beaten Voldermont. As fucking Harry Potter lay unconscious. At the end of sixth year everyone worshipped Potter. He never told anyone that it had been Hermione Anne Granger. Nor did Ronald Weasley.

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello

My once bushy brown hair was now long, black and sleek. I had also charmed my eyes olive green and streaked my hair olive green. I had all accomplished this by magic. I now had three tattoos and piercings. I had a heart with a black dagger through it on my lower back.

if i smile and don't believe

I had gotten a black rose with the thorns circled around my upper arm. My last tattoo was a black dragon that was on my left hip bone. I had pierced my left upper ear and put an olive green stud in it. I had pierced my tongue with an olive green stud. My belly button had a black crescent moon.

Soon i know i'll wake from this dream

I also had a completely black wardrobe and I had begun to cut myself. I had done this after years of abuse from my father. I would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. I was selected for Head girl. The old me would have been ecstatic. But I didn't give a rat's ass. The head boy was Draco Malfoy. Not that I cared about that either. I stopped playing my guitar and got in my bed. Might as well get sleep before he comes in to beat me.

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

"Girl get up." My drunk father yelled dragging me out of my bed.

I just went limp. 'What's the use of fighting it?' I did not cry out as he kicked and hit me on diffrent parts of my body. I just laid there and took it. After he was finished He threw me against the wall. I just slide down it. I painfully got up and went to bed. Before I went to sleep I cut my arm and let the blood flow.

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry

I awoke to stiff limbs and pain. I climbed out of bed and packed my extra clothes. I then put on my black mascara and green eye shadow. I made sure to apply my black lipstick. I then walked down the stairs. After that I apparated to Platform 9 3/4.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello I'm

Still here, all that's left of yesterday

I boarded the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment. The sound of students laughing and catching up did not faze me at all as I walked down the aisle searching for a compartment. I found one at the end and walked in. I placed my trunk etc. on the seat across from me and then grabbed my c.d. player. I slowly sat down wincing in pain and closed my eyes as the music washed over me taking me away.

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in

So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing

I am captivated

[Chorus]

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intentions

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isolated, so motivated

I am certain now that

[Chorus]

So turn

Up the corners of your lips

Part them and feel my finger tips

Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in

Too deep now to ever swim against the current

So let me slip away [3x]

So let me slip against the current

So let me slip away [4x]

[Chorus]

Slight hope

It dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption...

I was so engrossed in the lyrics and the volume that I did not hear the compartment door open. Nor did I see when the empty space across from me was occupied. I was oblivious to the gaze that was on me until I felt a tap on my knee. I jumped from the sudden contact. I opened my olive green hues to see a silvery blonde boy with grey orbs. I blinked.

He motioned for me to take off my head phones. I flipped him off and closed my eyes, ignoring his expression of shock.I felt the tapping again. I sighed in annoyance and removed my head phones glaring at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked with a growl.

"Merlin Granger is that you?" he asked in shock.

"No it's lucifer." I replied sarcastically.

"What ever. Heads are wanted in the compartment. By Mcgonnagall" he said.

"What ever I'll be there. Now get out of my face." I said.

He looked at me one more time then left. I stood up and fixed my black tube top and black cargo pants. I had healed myself with magic so you could not see the bruises on my arms and back. I removed my headphones and slowly walked to the heads compartment. I opened the door and stepped in ignoring the faces that looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Glade you could join us ." Professor Mcgonagall said.

I just nodded my head and looked around for a vacant seat. The only seat that was available was by Malfoy. With a resigned sigh, I sat down. She then started to tell us about our head duties. The hallways, the dances, etc. After that she gave us the schedules and the I returned to my compartment. Malfoy trailing behind me despite the glare I gave him.

I sat back down stretching my feet across the seat and looking through my bag took my journal out. I grabbed a quill and a razor studying the edges to make sure it was sharp. I smiled grimly and with a slide of my fingers slit my wrist shallowly. I wandlessly took out a jar and let my blood flow freely into it. I looked up at Malfoy to see him once again looked shocked but he said nothing. He just watched as the blood dripped into the jar. Once I had a good amount of blood, I sealed the jar with a cork.

"Why did you do that Granger?" he asked.

"What ever happened to calling me mudblood?" I asked in a dead voice.

"I can do what ever I want." he said.

I looked at him again and shrugged. 'If that's the answer he wants to give what ever.' I then started to write in my journal:

I am away from that son of a bitch. I am on my way to Hogwarts. I can't wait for the school year to be over. My enemy is in the same compartment as me. I am just ignoring him. We are approximately an hour away still.

I will take a nap and once we arrive I will go up to my dormitory. They told me where it was by my request. I do not want to sit with people who hate me. I will just sleep till the morning. I have to share a common room and bathroom with Malfoy, but I couldn't give a shit.

I will at least have something to do if ever I get bored. I made sure to bring my guitar with me. I also brought a couple of books with me. Did I forget to mention I'm a pureblood. My parents are dead but I get the family fortune, the house, and I will be resorted.I also have a brother, Whatever. I'm fucking tired now so I'll sleep.

I closed my journal and placed it in my pack. I then stretched out and closed my eyes. I laid there for a time. I eventually feel asleep despite the pain.I slept for 15 minutes and then woke up. I looked to see Malfoy asleep as well. Slimy fucking ferret.

I sat there for a time watching him sleep. My eyes slide over his silvery blonde hair,full lips, and over his lithe strong build. I took my gaze away from him once the compartment door slide open. I glanced ip with a look of boredom growling when I saw who they were.

"Wow mudblood that desperate for friends are ya?" Potter said.

"I'll be your friend." Weasel said looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here." I said my voice deathly low.

"But we want some fun before we arrive." Potter said.

"I wouldn't give you any fun if you paid me a million galleons." I said with disgust.

"So you'd give it to us for free then." Weasel said advancing to me.

"Fuck no." I said.

"We don't take no for an answer." Potter said grabbing me.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I said as I began to struggle. I glanced over at Malfoy to see he still slept on oblivious to the noise.

They dragged me out of the compartment and into an empty one.. They then put a silencing spell on the room.

'Stupid idiot how the hell do I let this happen?'

I was then wrestled to the ground, by the Weasel. Potter started to unzipped my trousers, while Weasel went to my top pulling it down. I kicked and bit but it was no use as Weasel straddled my waist.

I felt Potter trail his right hand up to my inner thigh. I kicked him. He grabbed my leg with his left hand and held it to the ground. I tried to buck gasping as i was slapped accross the face by The Weasle. Potter's hand was about to disappear into my knickers, but the compartment door slamming open distracted him . I was not able to see who it was as Potter was dragged off of me.

The next was Weasel who had removed my top. I quickly covered myself with my hands. I glanced up to see Malfoy and Zabini in the room. They had a look of disgust that was replaced by shock as they saw my state of undress. I motioned for them to turn around with my unflinching turned Malfoy with his jaw set Zabini with a blush.

I pulled my top up and zipped my cargo pants back up. I then stood up and pulled my top up to A presentable standard. I then smoothed my pants over, ran my hands through my hair, and cleared my throat.

"So what made the two of you come in here." I asked.

"Well we thought it odd how all the compartments had noise in them, but this one." Zabini said.

"We decided to check it out." Malfoy said.

"Good thing we did." Zabini said.

I just nodded my head and stared at them unflinching. They looked me over again taking their time to study my appearance. Their eyes widened once they noticed all of the bruises.

'Fuck I wasn't able to put the glamour back on.'

Their eyes returned to my face Malfoy looking murderous, Zabini madder than hell.

"What the hell happened to you?" Malfoy asked.

"When the fuck did the two of you start to care?" I asked venom in my voice as I glared at them.

"Longer than you know." Zabini answered.

"Yeah, right." I replied shoving past them slamming the compartment door closed.

'Thanks is for the weak. Plus I will not give the Slytherin Princes their thanks. That they deserve.' I then walked back into my compartment. I sat down and then I grabbed my c.d. player and listened to the gritty lyrics of Halestorm, relishing the heavy guitar rifts.

Ten minutes later the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop . I stood up and promptly pulled my school robes on. I grabbed my trunk, put my CD player away, and exited the compartment. I went to an empty carriage and saw the threstel. (An: Is that what it's called?) I just blinked and then stepped into the carriage,closing my eyes waiting for it to move.

I then heard the door open. 'Fuck I don't want anyone else in here with me.' I opened my eyes to see Zabini and Malfoy step in. 'Well aren't I lucky.' I thought with sneer directed to them.

"So what happened to you?" Zabini asked.

"NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS." I yelled.

"Geeze Granger, we're just trying to help." Malfoy said hands held up in surrender.

"SO ALL THOSE YEARS YOU CALLED ME MUDBLOOD IT WAS YOUR ATTEMPT TO HELP ME!" I yelled

They did not say anything, just stared in pitty. I just glared at them again and closed my eyes. I blocked out the questions. I listened to my heart beating And concentrated on breathing.

My eyes snapped open as the carriage came to a halt. I looked out of the window to see the castle that I secretly called home. I glanced at the two young men to see them both watching me. I glared once again and stepped out of the carriage. Not caring if they followed me.

"Welcome back students." Professor Mcgonagall said. Her gaze landed on me. I stared at her unblinking. She had a look of pity on her face. I just stared at her in indifference.

" the headmaster would like to see you at the feast" Professor Mcgonagall said.

I just nodded in reply and walked into the Great Hall following the crush of bodies and eager voices. 'I thought they were going to let me just go up to my room and miss the feast. I guess not.' I sat at the end of the Gryffindor table ignoring the sneers, glares, and cold reception.

I gave them a cold glare and they all turned their eyes to the front of the hall some shuddering in fear. I just sat there and blocked it all out, the speech, noise and sound of laughter all around me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to be met with a pair of slate eyes. I blinked and sighed.

"What?" I asked irritated

"The old bat called us up." Malfoy answered with a sneer.

"What ever." I muttered as I got up.

I walked behind Malfoy approaching the long table where the faculty sat. The room grew silent watching I walked up to the front my head held high. I ignored the whispers I heard, as I reached the staff table. Dumbledore rose when we reached the front.

"I give you your Head Boy; Draco Alexander Malfoy and your Head Girl; Hermione Elizabeth Zabini." I heard a gasp rise through The Great Hall. I just blinked. 'Now you know who I am.' I will not be a Death Eater. My brother is neither a Death Eater. My parents were and now their dead along with all of the other followers and their LORD.'

I felt a gaze on me. I looked to my right to see Malfoy staring at me. He nodded his head as if to say. 'That's why I don't call you mudblood any more.' I just looked at him.

"Now I believe would like to be resorted." Dumbeldore said the sorting hat in his hand. I sat on the stool without a word. The sorting hat was then placed on my head. 'Hmm well it seems you've had a rough time. But you're still pure of heart. Would you like to stay in the current house or do you want a new one?'

I pondered the question. My eyes moved across the Great Hall. Peering from table to table. I thought and then my mind was made up. 'I'd like...'

AN: Review and tell me what you think. Now that ive edited finally. please let me know what you think. Tell me if you think anything needs to be changed. Also constructive criticism would be very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 sorted and discovery

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had to work on this chapter till I liked it. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love getting the feed back any way I probably for got to say this but I do not own Harry Potter. Also I did not change her look to make her pretty I did it because I wanted to. Any way on with it.

"Let it be Slytherin." the sorting hat yelled.

The hall was completely silent . I looked around my self to see everyone staring at me. Then the Slytherin table clapped in approval. I looked over the other tables Gryffindor was glaring at me, Ravenclaw was clapping politely, and Hufflepuff was also clapping. 'I don't give a damn about Gryffindor.' I vacated the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table my head held high so I would not be judged.

I found a vacant spot next to Zabini and sat down. As he was my twin he did nothing but nod his head sensing I did not want to be touched. I nodded in return gaze steady. I did not converse with anyone I just slid my food around on my plate.

"So Mya how does it feel to be a pureblood and a Slytherin?" My brother asked.

"Did I say you could talk to me Zabini?" I snapped in a deadly tone.

"Well no but-" he wasn't able to finish as I stood up, slid my chair back, and walked out the Great Hall.

"Wait up Zabini."

I recognized the voice of a certain Slytherin Prince. I increased my pace ignoring his curse as he stumbled along after me. I walked down the corridor robes flying behind me as I passes paintings and armour. . I walked up to the top of the stairs to see 'Head Boy and Girl' on a golden plaque. I uttered the password and entered the room, Malfoy behind me. I walked into my room ignoring my surroundings and reclined on my bed. I glanced at the decor frowning at the colors red and gold. I growled in annoyance and whipping my wand out and changed the colours to olive green and silver. I felt my lips raise in a the semblance of a smile.

'I have a different plan.' I slowly rose and I walked over to my case and with drew the razor, and with an inhale slid the blade across my wrist.

I cut letting out all of my frustration. I cut letting out all of my pain. I cut letting the insanity show more. I cut for love that I was never to receive. I cut for all of the people who where in pain. I cut until I passed out. The blood seeping in a pool around me.

Draco's Pov'

I sighed as she walked into her room slamming the door and locking it. I went to my room and was glade with what I saw, emerald green and black. I then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I stepped out 15 minutes later. Dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I entered my room and rummaged through my trunk searching for a book withdrawing, The catcher in the rye, and proceeded to read. My thoughts were interrupted by a thud but I thought nothing of it and with a shake of my head went back to reading. I felt myself growing tired and made my way to Zabini's door.

I knocked and did not receive an answer with a shrug of my shoulders I pushed the door open. I looked around her room and smirking at the colors olive green and silver. I paused when I saw a hue on the carpet that did not go with the room. Curious I walked around the bed and slipped. I looked at what I had slipped in and gave a cry of shock.

"What the fuck?"

What you've found sure upsets you

Never saw it coming did you?

Its easy to be surprised with both your eyes sewn closed

Handled with great precision, another thoughtless execution

You're the subject of this exhibition

A willing cadaver, a willing cadaver.

Scalpel, sutured.

Made whole again.

I then looked for the source of the blood. I saw Zabini laying there on the carpet pale, unmoving, clothing wet with blood. I quickly tried to stand up slipping a few times and hurrying over to the body which was 2 feet in front of me. I gently cradled her body arms under her legs and across her shoulders, her body was slightly warm.

'Fuck. I need to stop the blood flow fast.'

I quickly strode out of her room and into mine placing her gentlyher on my bed not heedless if she soiled my sheets. I retrieved my wand off the bedside table murmuring a spell that would slow the blood flow and seal the incisions on her tiny wrists. There would still be scares though. I then carried her into the bathroom,promptly removing her clothes, placing her in the bath tub, and filling it up. I made sure not to let my eyes linger on her naked form.

These cuts are leaving creases

Trace the scars, fit the pieces

Tell your story, you don't need to say a word.

Call off the calvary, can't save a wretch like me.

Clean this with kerosene.

If you can't leave it be might as well make it bleed.

Scalpel, sutured.

Made whole again

I swiftly scrubbed her body, washed her hair, and wrapped her in a large fluffy black towel. I felt her pulse sighing in relief when, I discovered one even if it was slow. i slowly stood up cradling her body in my arms astounded at how well she fit in them. I walk to my room and accinoed a pair of pajama's from her room receiving, a pair of boxers and a tank top. I gently removed the towel preparing to put her tank-top on and froze. She had bruises every where on her arms, chest, neck, legs, and waist, name it she had it. i sighed sadly and dressed her swiftly.

'I can't let my best-friend's sister die.'

I lifted her up and carried her into her room and gently placed her on the bed wrapping her in the green quilt and black silk sheets. I scorgufied the blood away and flicked my wand letting the scent of lavender permeate the room.

After that was done I picked her up and carried her back into my room, lifted the covers up, and gently slid her under. I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her, gently pulling her body to me. I enter-twined my body with hers to make sure that she would be warm. My leg through hers, her chest to my chest, her head on my shoulder. I breathed in her scent and fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of roses, my eyes snapped open in alarm. I was about to get up but dissected at the extra weight on me and the feel of breath on my neck. I glanced down and saw A mass of black and green hair, everything came back to me then. I was relieved to actually have someone breathing on my neck. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep wrapping my arms around her waist.

'I think I'll miss class. I'm sure Dumbeldore won't mind' was my last thought as I fell asleep.

Hermione's Pov

My eyes snapped open as I woke up in confusion. I was about to get up but I felt arms tighten around my waist. I started to struggle more and squirmed panicking when, I felt the body under me move. I then herd an extremely familiar voice speak.

"Go back to sleep, Zabini." Malfoy muttered groggily. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling too tired to fight him. The next time I woke up it was to hear a knock on Malfoy's door. I ignored it and snuggled closer to the warmth uncaring that it was Malfoy. I had stopped caring when I surrendered myself to sleep.

Draco's Pov

I heard a knock on my door and decided to ignore it. I 'm guessing Zabini decided to ignore it also because I felt her snuggle closer to me. i heard the knocking cease and then the door opened. I groaned and lifted my head up to see Blaise with a look of shock on his face.

"What the hell is this about Draco?" Blaise said glaring at me.

'I really don't want to lie to him but I will. It's her decision wether to tell him or not.' I cleared my throught. 'I'm gonna get it when he finds out. But I think it's worth it.'

"She couldn't sleep and she asked if she could sleep in here." I said in my regular drawl.

He rose an eyebrow but did not comment I could tell he didn't believe my answer. I felt her stir in my arms and looked down smirking when I saw her eyes flutter open. I then thought better of it and the smirk disappeared as quickly as it had come. She looked at me and then over to Blaise resigned.

Hermione's Pov

'Oh it was Zabini knocking.' I thought looking at him. I then looked back up at Malfoy. 'He looks good in the morning.' I frowned. 'Why the hell do I care how Malfoy looks in the morning.'

"Good morning Hermione." My twin brother Blaise said. I just noded my head.

"So Draco told me you couldn't sleep so you asked if you could sleep with him." He rose an eyebrow in question.

I pished against Malfoy's chest weakly and looked at him. It was hard to read his face. I gave him a questioning look. He stared back at me unflinching. I turned my gaze away from Malfoy's meeting Zabini's.

"Yeah I was having trouble with being sorted into a new house and the likes."I said knowing that he did not believe me.

I made my way off the bed hearing an intake of breath. I looked over at my brother to see him looking at my legs, his gaze moving up to on my face. His mouth opened in preparation to speak.

"Don't ask me you asshole." I said storming out of Malfoy's room and into the bathroom

An:EDITED Tell me what ya think. Thanxs for the reviews. Oh yeah and the song is called If you can't leave it be, might as well make it bleed. By Dashboard Confessional.


	3. Detention and Death

Hermione's pov

I entered the bathroom, undressed, turned the shower on,and let the water slide over my skin. I grabbed the sponge and lathers rose bubble bath on it, working the sponge over my body. I bit my lip to stifle my yell of pain as I thought of how my "father" raped and beat me.

I don't know how long I was in there but when I stepped out of the shower, Malfoy was in the bathroom. I ignored him, wrapped a towel around myself and left the room. I walked across the living room and entered my bedroom. I walked over to my chest of draws withdrawing; a pair of black leather pants, a black bra with matching lace panties and an army green spaghetti strap tank top. I put my clothes on slowly, and took in my ensemble. My leather trousers were low on my hips so you could see the head of the black dragon. My tank top was fitted but not skin tight. I brushed my sleek black hair, grabbed a black leather jacket, black combat boots, school robes, big black satchel with all my books, slid my wand into the side pocket, and exited the room.

I observed Malfoy in the kitchen moving around making breakfast. I stood in the doorway and leaned on the frame watching the Slytherin Prince wore jeans, black boots, and a white t-shirt. I could see the muscles in his arms and the structure of his broad back as he made pancakes. He spun around as I took a silent step towards the fridge. I stopped mid step as I saw his well built chest. He smirked as he saw my eyes wander over his body. His hair was not gelled back but it caressed his high cheekbones and fell into his eyes. I placed my robe over the back of a tall dark wood chair with a dark green toile of dragons.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a pleased tone.

I smirked,licked my lips, and walked towards him swaying my hips. I saw his eyes darken as then landed on my hips. I stopped directly in-front of him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I played with his hair watching as he leaned towards me so I rose on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out." I said in a low purr.

I felt him brush his lips against my neck groaning as he did so. I smirked and pushed away from him. I studied his face; his eyes were liquid silver his pupils large and dilated, cheeks flushing.I smirked and turned away from him. I was unaware of how fast Malfoy could move until he had me pressed against the door. His right arm around my slim hips, his groin to mine, his left hand held my hands above my head, his forehead to mine, and chest to chest. I gasped in shock and slapped him pushing against him.

"You expect to leave after how you came in and what you did?" he asked in a husky growl.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." I said in a heated voice.

"Like hell you don't." he growled.

"Oh enlighten me." I sarcastically replied.

He growled and pressed into me more pressing his face into my neck. I bit back a shriek as he pressed into me with more force. My eyes narrowed as his hand that was wrapped around my waist caressed my cheek. I moved my head away from his touch. He growled in irritation.

"Malfoy." I said in a calm voice.

" What?" he asked in a daze.

"Your going to give me even more bruises and we'll be late for class." I said in a calm voice. I felt him loosen his grip and finally move away. After he kissed my neck of course. I shoved him away, grabbed my bag, slipped my robe on, slid my wand into a side pouch, and left the dorm room. I heard the portrait door open as I walked down the hall.

I sighed in irritation as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took wider strides as I walked down the staircase, Malfoy following closely behind. I walked on in silence ignoring Malfoy as he walked beside me. I made my way to the dungeons trailed by him. I was early for class but did not care.

"Ms. Zabini, I would like a word with you if you don't mind." Professor Snape said.

"Of course Professor." I calmly replied.

I brushed my robe off and followed Professor Snape. As I walked past Malfoy I herd him growl. 'Stupid ferret probably still pissed because I slapped him. Serves him right though' I smirked at that last thought.

" Even though you are sorted into a new house you are still next to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I am sorry to tell you that but since it has been that way for the last six years the seventh year shall not be any diffrent." he finished gravely.

'Wow he actually has remorse for someone.' I thought as I sat there in the black chair across form him.

"Ms. Zabini you may leave now." Professor Snape said.

I nodded my head, stood up, turned around, opened the door, and walked out. I was greeted by the loud noise of chatter and giggling that ceased as I entered the room. Everyone was looking at me I glared and they averted their gaze. All that was except for five people.

Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Zabini, and Pug faced Pansy.

"So I see that you've already become the Slytherin slut. Who'd you do Granger or should I say Zabini?" Potter asked with a sneer. The room gasped at that revelation. 'I guess the idiots weren't paying attention at the feast yesterday.'

"Fuck you Potter." I spat out.

"You already have and probably all the other blokes in this room." Potter said with a smirk.

"I never did screw you, you and your friend tried to screw me. So don't make it sound like I jumped your bones you son of a bitch." I spat out. The room once again gasped when they heard me say all of that. I spun around to face the room. I glared at them all hands on my hips head held high.

"Would you all stop bloody gasping like it's the biggest shock of a lifetime!" I yelled at the gaping students. They averted their gaze and sat down. Parkinson , Potter, Weasley, Zabini, and Malfoy who were all still standing up . I ignored them and sat down next to my former allies now my enemies.

"Slytherin whore." Weasley muttered.

That did it. I stood up so fast that my stool flew to the floor. I spun around black robes billowing behind me and briskly walked over to Weasley my hair crackling. I drew my hand back and punched him in the face.

'CRACK'

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." Weasley roared as he fell to the dungeon floor with a loud smack.

"You'll pay for that Slytherin Bitch." Potter said standing up and striding towards me. I stepped back in fear as I saw his eyes darken with rage and hatred. I smirked and held my head high challenging him. He continued to walk forward face mottling.

"OPPS. I didn't mean to hit him." I sarcastically spat out.

"Well you'll pay for what you did." Potter said raising his hand and snapping it across my face. I fell to the floor in a heap. Potter jumped on me and pinned me down. I kicked him only to have my leg caught. He raised his fist back to punch me. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. Potter grunted in shock as a black boot connected with his ribs. He was kicked again to the side so he rolled off of me.

I was then pulled up by a pair of strong muscular arms. I looked up into the face of my savior. Green eyes met grey eyes. I did not notice if time passed. 'He has amazing eyes. His arms are strong. I wonder what else is strong?' I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts. He smirked in amusement.

"You okay?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah sure." I said shoving him away from me and fixing my clothes. The office door flew open with a bang.

"MR. POTTER ASSIST WEASLEY TO MADAME POMFRREY'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." Professor Snape roared.

"YES sir." Potter spat out.

"Fifty points each from Grryffindor for that display against the head girl, along with a detention for you Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Zabini be seated " Professor Snape added. Potter threw me a look as he and Weasley left the dungeon.

"Yes Professor." Malfoy and I replied taking our seats.

Class was uneventful except for Longbottom blowing up the love potion. Potter came back in five minutes before class ended. He glared at me, I flipped him the bird. 'Bastard.' Professor Snape had us stay after class. We were to serve our detention that night. I was to spend it with Weasley from 7-11 p.m.. Malfoy was to spend it with Potter. Then we switched at 11-3 am.

'RINGGGGGGGGGG'

I jumped up and ran to my next class. Herbology. I was paired with Potter. Much to my disgust. We sat down, I across from him. I slammed my books down and got to work researching the gamma root or the poison root.

Poison root:

It was used in the 1600's to poison enemies immobilising them. Dark wizards used it to sedate young witches to carry out unsavoury deeds. It can also kill if give a high dosage. The only cure is uni root. Or love root.

Love Root:

A pink root that should be crushed into a powder. Then sprinkled over the persons heart. It must then be wet by some sort of fluid. Given a large do-

I stopped reading as I felt a hand snaking under my robe, I froze. 'Fucking bastard.' I lifted my head up and glared at him. Potter smirked and slid his hand further up my robe caressing my thigh, I kicked him.

"You bitch." he yelped as my boot connected with his groin.

" I will NOT permit that type of language in my room." Professor Young said.

"I'm sorry Professor." Potter said in fake sincerity.

"Well don't let it happen again." She said and returned to her work.

"I'll get you tonight you slut." he hissed at me.

"Fuck you." I hissed at him.

"I know you want to your hot for it." Potter said squeezing my thigh.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Is there anything wrong ?" Professor Young spat out glaring at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced asPotter sunk him nails into my leg gripping my knee.

"No I just hit my leg." I growled.

"I will NOT take that tone. You will serve detention tomorrow night and I shall have Mr. Potter supervise you." She finished. I glared and continued my work.

The day continued on. After herbology was Care of Magical creatures. Hagrid seemed wary of me but was not rude. After that was lunch flanked by Malfoy and Zabini. I ignored everyone at my table. Then DADA which was uneventful. Then it was detention time.

"So it's just you and me right Zabini?" Weasley said leering at my clothes as i had removed my robe. He kissed me painfully, biting my bottom lip shoving his tongue in my mouth along with an unidentifiable item into my mouth. I chocked but swallowed it in the process.

"Fuck you." I spat out.

"NO I intend to do that to you. Thats why I gave you gamma root" He said stepping towards me. I stepped back eyes widening He flew at me and pinned me to the wall knocking my head against the wall.

"Get your filthy hands off me you bastard." I spat out.

"I don't intend to." he said yanking my jacket off , sliding his hand under my top.

"This is easy." he muttered

His hand went over my chest slowly and painfully gripping my breasts. I squirmed trying to get away from him whimpering. He slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the side and hit the wall again. I yelped in pain eyes growing wet. I felt him rip my shirt off and then he began to pull at my pants. I kicked at him thrashing.

"Stop it bitch. I know you want this." He said in excitement. I could not prevent the tears from falling as he defiled me repeatedly. I went numb and laid there unable to fight him.

The door flew open and Malfoy rushed in with a roar. Weasley looked behind him a sick smile twisting his face. He moved out of me hard and stood up smirking.

"Here have a go we both hate her. I don't care what you do to her. Just leave something for Potter." he said in glee.

Malfoy looked at him eyes hard, face flushed hair raising around his face as if blown by wind. The smile on Wesley's face disappeared. Malfoy flew at him fist connecting with Wesley's face, he fell back with a grunt. Before I passed out I was caught in a pair of strong arms.

Catch me as I fall

Malfoy's POV

All I saw was red as I heard Potter utter those words:

"I think i'll go join Weasley in his play time with 'Zabini ." Potter said standing up swaggering to the door. I flew behind him and punched him in his shoulder. He stumbled and hit the door. I jumped on him and proceeded to pummel him even until he passed out. I heard a scream of pain in the next room and burst the door open and ran to the next room.

The door flew off its hinge as I kicked it in. My body taunt with fury as I rushed into the room to see Weasley violating my Hermione. He looked behind him with a sick twisted smile on his face. He moved out of my Mya.

"Here have a go we both hate her. I don't care what you do to her. Just leave something for Potter." he said in glee.

I looked in disgust at him. The smile on Wesley's face disappeared when he saw my face . I flew at him and the same thing happened as what had happened to Potter. Once I was finished with that I stood up and looked to the wall. Only to see Mya slumped on the floor, I rushed to her side gently touching her pulse, sighing in relief as I found one. It was shallow but it would have to do.

"Come on Zabini don't die on me your brother would kill me." I muttered

Say your here and it's all over now

I rushed down the halls to our common room and quickly uttered the password. The portrait swung open, I quickly walked into my room, and gently placed her on the bed. I then thought of what might be wrong with her. She had been rapped, beaten, and now I had to heal her wounds, she was breathing shallow so what could be wrong.

"What else could it be?" I mused sliding my hand through my hair walking back and forth in a panic. I was brought out of my musing by a sharp intake of breath. I looked at Hermione feeling my heart stop as her face grew pale before her breath hitched and she stopped breathing.

"Fuck." I cursed and then ran to her body. I shook her gently at first then harder.

"Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE!" I yelled when I received no reply.

An: How was the editing? Let me know what you all think xox thank you for all who review.


	4. Discoveries 1

'Oh shit. What do I do? What do I do?' I looked around the room and saw that there was a book with a gold binding. Secrets and help on how to heal unknown ailments. I would have laughed had it been a diffrent circumstance. I quickly grabbed the book and ran back over to the bed. 'Malfoy's do not run.' I silently mused as I sat on the bed. Quickly glancing behind me to check her. I stared in shock as I saw her lip-starting to crack and her hair starting to shrivel and frizz. Wait frizz and cracked lips? 'Were have I seen those symptoms before?'I then flipped through the book for the same symptoms.

Poison root:

Used on enemies. It can have side affects if left in the system. The affects are; lose of colour to the skin, hair frizzing, lips chapping, and the heart stoping. If these symptoms happen place the victim in a lake before 15 minutes The lake should revive them and also make them adapt to water. It-

I was not able to finish due to the fact that my door was thrown open. I quickly looked up to see who it was. Zabini and Parkison. 'Shit' I quickly stood up, lifted Hermione in my arms vision going red and hazy i shook my head and pushed past them. They followed behind me I heard their foot steps follow me as I quickly strode out of the room, through the portrait, and jumped over the banister landing with a thump bending my knees to take the impact. The back door flew open with a bang as I ran to the lake. Blaise and Pansy ran after me.

"Malfoy what's going on. What the hell'd you do to my sister. If you touched her I'll kill you. I'll ring your bloody throat and then I'll hang your corpse and i'll-" Zabini was not able to finish because Parkison interrupted.

"Malfoy what are yo-" She was not able to finish.

I dove into the lake as I felt Hermione start to convulse. We sank quickly my heart pounding as I found it harder to breathe. Blaise and Pansy dove in after me. I thrashed in shock as her body start to change once it hit the water. I opened my eyes not fazed at being able to see clearly dispute the murky depths, her visage changed. Her once frizzy brittle hair was now vibrant and the colour of black pearls. Her Skin radiated an inner light. I had to do a double take as I noticed she had a-

I was not able to finish as I was wrenched from the water by two pairs of arms. I looked at the people next to me. Zabini and Parkison. I was pulled to the shore drenched and shaking.

"What the hell?!" I thrashed against them livid hair crackling around me.

"Malfoy shut up and look." was all Parkison said gesturing to the lake.

I looked and my heart lurched as I saw Hermione's body sink. I made to jump back in but they grabbed me and slammed me down. I fought them to go back in. I growled, kicked, and bite them to reach her. They placed me in a full body bind. 'Why am I getting so worked up? why does it feel like my hearts about to break? Why do I feel like this? Could she be my-'

There was a huge explosion of water My eyes widened as I watches the lake. I stared in wonder and shock as my eyes greedily took in the creature that was reclined on the water. She was beautiful. She had long black pearl hair that when wet I was sure would cover her like a veil of silk. Her face was soft and fresh. Her eyes were a deep blue. Her figure from what I could tell was spectacular. She had shells covering her chest and was that? Yes it was, her tail was the same color as her hair.

She was smiling and then the water dispersed, she with it, as there was a splash. I noticed that Zabini and Parkison had released me from the bind. I stood up, watched the water and noticed a glow at the bottom of the lake. It moved closer to the edge of the water hesitantly as it started to bubble.

We watched in fascination as; a figure with silver pearls and dark hair began to emerge from the water, followed by a slender neck of dark pearls the color of her eyes. Once she finally emerged, she was wearing a pale gown of silver with a midnight blue sash of pearls, ribbons, and mirrors. Her gown had straps that hung off her slender shoulders, it was gathered at the waist and fell down in a flowing skirt to her ankles. She stood at 5'6 with a slim build with just the right amount of curves.

Pansy's Pov

She was standing at the edge of the lake and then she began to walk towards us. We stood there in shock. 'Wait is this Hermione?' She stopped in-front of us and we stared. I looked to see Draco looking at her in hunger and was that a smile tugging at his lips. I smiled as I knew it was. The creature that I knew had his heart wether he knew it or not. She spoke her voice fluid and smooth like the sea or lake if you would. It was then that I finally knew he would never be mine. I smiled again sadly. 'I realize now that we can never be.'

"I'm apologise for alarming you. I was fighting the poison. You see we mer people aren't use to such things. Plus I needed to go back in water to take in clean liquid. I am sorry I did not tell you about this. I did not want you to know. It was a Zabini secret. I discovered this summer" Hermione said. I think her name is still Hermione.

"Your Almalthea aren't you. That was the name of my twin. Mother said we were like day and night. I had dark hair and dark eyes. You had dark hair with a multi hued tone dark blue eyes. But they loved us." I turned as Blaise spoke.

"So does that mean that you were never really Hermione Granger?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We were one in the same really. This is what my true form is. You all also have true forms. Everyone is given one at birth. Draco is coming into his. My brother too will come into his as will you Panscinelia Parkison. " I was shocked. Wait what about?

"Your families, well your families are actually all spies. They are all part of a secret organisation . We can not speak here we must return to the room. I'm afraid I will have to be ca-" She spoke but as she spoke I noticed her body and voice becoming weaker. She would have fallen had Draco not rushed forward and swept her feet from under her.

Blaise's Pov

'A secret organization. Our families spies. The darkest wizards, impossible. Unless. Wait Zabini? I thought as I stared at my sister. Wait our true forms. I wonder what mine is?'

I stopped as I saw my sister start to fall. I took a step forward but stopped as Draco caught her. I sighed in relief. "Now I think we should probably get back to the castle,"I turned and saw Draco cradling her in his arms like she was A china doll. 'Hmm interesting ' I thought as I turned to them.

"We should get back it's getting late. Plus we can talk tomorrow morning. I think if needed we will all sleep in the same room." I said and then began to walk towards the castle. I looked next to me as Draco walked on my right. Pansy on my left. We silently made our way up to the head boy and girl rooms. Each of us musing on what had happened.

An: So what do you all think. I hope it was to your liking. I'm sorry I made it short. I should hope ully have this finished before school starts again. i get out tomoroww yeah. Summer vacation. Suggestions on what I can make Pansy, Draco, and Blaises true forms be. Please Please Email me at whitney56789 tell me it's regarding my fic.


	5. Waking and Research

An: edited almost all my chapters just let me know how it is xoxo and I will update as soon as I get reviews.

Almalthea's Pov

'Oh Merlin my head is killing me,' I opened my eyes only to shriek at the brightness of the room.

"Merlin what did I do last night?" I said aloud.

"It's hard to explain," I heard a voice next to me say. My head tilted to the right of I winced as I got a stab of pain, sighing when I saw it was only my brother.

'Wait a minute.'

"What hell happened to my hair and why the hell are you in my bed?" I said my voice raising in anger and confusion as I noticed the luminous lister and curls. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yes now I remember.' I closed my eyes wincing as the events of last night came back to me.

My former friend raping me, losing consciousness and emerging from the lake. I sighed closing my eyes jolting as I felt a presence in the room beside that of my brother. The presence reached my bed and I rose half way to look. Before I could even think my hand shot out, I felt a warm glow encompass my arm, slid down, and then come out of my fingertips in a blue pulse of was a scream of shock and a masculine chuckle.

"Stop laughing brother dear, or I'll do the same," My voice became icy.

"Would you not do that Almalthea, darling," Draco said. I suppressed a shiver as my name slide off his honey tongue in a purr.

"Call me darling again and I'll freeze you instead," I said.

"Who screamed like that?" Pansy asked.

"His royal highness did," I replied not know that I would be eating my words in a sense. I had to suppress a laugh.

"It's not funny," The ice king said indignantly.

I looked over at him and my heart skipped a beat or two. His hair now clung to his handsome face, he had on a pair of black pants and a white shirt. His shirt clung to his chiseled abs I coughed and dropped my gaze once I realized I hadn't breathed in a while. My brother sat up and began patting my back.

Once I stopped my coughing fit, I noticed the other two who were occupying my bed. Both of them had looks of concern on their faces. I glared and all the occupants shot off my bed. They all gave yells of shock as they landed on various cushions thrown around the room.

"I'm not getting any warmer over here," Draco drawled.

I looked at him, rolled my eyes, waved my hand and he dried instantly.

"There your royal highness," I replied sarcastically.

"Now you all have to leave so I can change," I said getting up. They all rose from their spots and left the room Draco shooting me a heated look.

I walked into my bathroom, looked at my self in the mirror, and sighed. My sleek dark hair now curled in ringlets shimmering with different colours. My eyes were dark blue with flecks of silver, my nose straight and pert, lips full. My height was 5'6 my breasts about a C cup.

"Well, I guess i'd better get out of these clothes, bathe and then head over to the library for some research," I sighed and then ran the bath.

'Hmm what bath esscence? Roses? Lilly? Cinnamon, Lavender. No Peppermint.' I nodded my head in resolve. I stripped and with a sigh of content soaked in the essence.

9:30 A.M.

I walked out of the bathroom dressed to do some research. I wore a pair of black low rise levi jeans, a navy blue tank top, and a pair of black flip flops. my hair was tied by a black ribbon. I walked into the common room, a black bag slung over my shoulder wand tucked inside the back flap. Along with that was a bag was a pad of paper, a quill and other necesities. The occupants in the room all stopped talking and looked at me.

"WHAT," I roared as they all continued to stare.

"You going to the library then?" Pansy asked me looking me over.

"Yeah, why?" I said stiffly.

"Just curiouse," she replied.

"What ever," I replied walking out the portrait door.I walked down the stairs ignoring the glares,leers, and gestures I recievd.

'It's not my fault the girls don't have faithful guys.'

I entered the library glad none else was there. I walked over to the restricted section, cast a silencing spell around the area, and began my search.

'Potions of lust' "UGGGHHH No,"

Potions of dark magic' "Definatly not"

'Ancient beings' "Just what I need,"

I grabbed the book, put my bag down with a slam, and sat down flipping through the pages. I finally stopped when I got to the section I wanted.

Mer-maids: Water beings sometimes called neraids. They live mostly in water but will sometimes come up from under the surface. They are seductresses and must be avoided. When they do come up to the surface it is to seek knowledge and to build alliances. Mermaids exist with beings and co-exist. They co-exist with the vampire, the where wolf, the dark prince, and the veela.

They exist with the faye(Faerie), the unicorn, the phionex, the elves, and the mermaid also have certain powers. Like a witch they perform magic. They can heal the sick and the dieing they also perform wandless magic. To read about these creature more you must go to their individual are also mixes.

"Well that answers my question," I said putting my pencil down. I flipped through the book again and continued to read.

The mix

At times a mermaid will have liasons with a diffrent race. The mermaid with the veela, the vampire, the faye, the elf, the werewolf, the humane, or the dark prince. It will have harmful effect even death occurs. There has been one occasion where it has worked.

Miranda and Derek Zabini Mermaid and a vampire. They had two children. One was dark the other light. The daughters name is unknown along with the son. It is said the daughter is a mix. There is also one other being who is a mix. Believed to be her partner. The daughter a mix of mermaid, elfe, and faye. Her lover a vampire, veela, and dark prince.

'Now to read about the others.'

Vampire: Night walker. They have been around since the begining of time. They feed on blood and that is all mostly human blood. They will at times drink the blood of immortals. They are immune to silver bullets. They are harmed by sunlight, crosses, holy water, garlic, and gold.

Were-wolf: They change on the fool moon and usually have green, blue, or grey eyes. They eat humans and immortals. They are immune to holy water, crosses, garlic. They are harmed by silver.

Veela: Usually female in some cases male. They have pale hair and blue,grey, or green eyes. They are immune to anything. They are harmed by the rejection of their mate, an incompletely bond, or not finding their partner. The veela has 5 months to complete the bond after their 18 th birthday.

Dark Prince: They rule all that is dark. They eat what normal magical witches and wizards eat. They are Immune to silver, garlic, etc. They are harmed by daggers.

Faye: Or Faeries. They live in any habbitat. They eat moss, fruit, etc. They are immune to almost aything. They are harmed by lack of sunlight and iron.

Elves:Magical beings. They have pointed ears and a tall stature. They are harmed by fire. But can fend it off due to their magical tallents.

I looked at my watch after I had read through the Phoenix. '11 am' I decide to write more and did not notice that I had driffted to sleep.

Draco's Pov

She left the room my eyes following her slim figure. I sighed as I longed to posses her. I looked away from her form when the portrait shut behind her.

"Well then let's discusse what has happened these last few days with a certain sister of mine," Blaise said. Pansy and I nodded and then sat down.

"Well let's start then shall we?" Pansy said.

We began by discussing the events and the information we knew. I finally grabbed a quill and paper and began to jot all that we were discussing down. By the time we stopped it was six. I had long began to worry about Almalthea three hours ago. I ignored it but then I sat up abruptly. Pansy and Blaise looked up at me.

"I'm going to the library. I'll be back soon. Don't look for me," I said as i walked out of the room. I heard Pansy and Blaise laugh as the portrait shut behind me.

'Merlin have I gotten faster?.' I thought shaking my head. I walked down the corridors and finally stopped outside the doors to the library.

An: edited xoxo


	6. Author note!

Okay so done some major editing and deleted some chapter let me all know what you think and if I should continue? Xoxo


End file.
